A Little Desperate?
by suumongerboogle
Summary: Naruto needs to get laid, bad. SasuNaru, AU. CITRUS fruits involved.


I can't believe where the Naruto manga is going

**I can't believe where the Naruto manga is going. I knew it all along! I KNEW IT!**

**Anywho, I'm back with another story! (Hears booing) Aw! C'mon!(hears cheers)**

**:D**

**I wrote this in a different style than I normally do. With a poor, desperate-in-need-of-sex Naruto. Ahha.**

**Title: A Little Desperate?**

**Summary: Naruto needs to get laid, bad. ****SasuNaru, AU. CITRUS fruits involved.**

**Rating: M, duh?**

**Read**** ahead**** darlings****!**

A Little Desperation?

**XxXxXx**

So, I was sitting on my couch ...with another man.

I had been working at a medical center for a year? Yeah, a year. I felt lonely, seeing as how I hadn't been with a man for a long time. I didn't remember how sex started, so I decided to make small talk over which type of bread is better to eat.

Wheat or whole?

We argued about it for at least 10 minutes. He was so handsome; I watched his mouth every time he opened it to speak. I wanted him to kiss me all over with those light pink lips, ravish me over, and over again without hesitation. I wanted it so bad, and I was hoping he did too.

I was waiting for an opening. I was almost positive he wanted me too, and I really wish there was an easier way to find out. It's not like I would outright ask if he wanted to shove his erection deep into my tight lower body. Oh, how badly I needed to get laid.

The stress was overwhelming too. When you're not getting laid, you are so lost and angered about everything. It's like you completely lose all sanity you could've sworn you had. Its like, uhm...

So I stood up, and asked him if he wanted some wine. I felt like an idiot, because he was staring at me with the most upright expression that clearly stated 'where the hell did that come from?'

He nodded, and stood up as well. I thought without thinking, 'touch my ass, please.' I had no such luck as we walked into the kitchen, and seeing how I was unusually short for a man of 21, he fetched the glasses himself.

Then finally, it happened. I tripped over the rug covering my ugly kitchen floor tile, and landed straight on top of him. He dropped the glasses onto the floor, and by some strange miracle, they didn't break around our close bodies.

He looked at me, and I immediately became immobile. He stared at me for what seemed like forever, and I decided to begin my well-thought-out 'innocent seduction' plan on how to get laid. I widened my eyes remarkably, and started blushing. I could feel a small erection building through the cloth of his pants, and wiggled around a bit. He placed his hands on my hips, and finally, he began to respond.

He quickly grabbed my ass, squeezing it for all it was worth. I closed my eyes, and opened my mouth, allowing his skillful tongue a taste of my wonderful citrus breath spray. He switched our positions, me lying beneath him on the kitchen floor, moaning as he greedily sucked on my pulse. I felt his knee hit my crotch, spreading my legs apart for his body to soon be placed.

The floor started to hurt. I pulled my mouth from his quickly, and motioned towards the bedroom. Fuck having a two story house.

I moved a bit, trying to allow myself the space of standing, but he pushed me back down. He bit down on my neck, and picked me up gracefully. I felt like I had become married, and was heading to the bedroom for my very first love-making. I whimpered as the hand holding my lower body crept between my legs, and tickled my clothed erection.

He slammed me against the wall, pulling of my shirt and my pants. I grabbed his hand as he went for my boxers, and looked up into his eyes. That's when he stopped. For some reason, I became afraid of him seeing my body. Damn hormones at age 21. I pulled them down myself after some thought, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He spread my legs to both sides of his body, and swiftfully made his way up the stairs, and into my blue colored bedroom.

He placed me on the bed as he began removing his clothes. His well built muscle shining from the small moonlight that entered my bedroom through a crack in my curtains. He had his Family's Symbol tattooed on his arm, somehow making his body even sexier than it was before. He sat at the end of the bed, motioning with his hands for me to sit on his lap. I moved towards him, and he placed me correctly.

His erection was so big, I anticipated the moment he entered me. I could feel it now, literally, against my entrance. He was ravishing my neck, tweaking with my poor nipples, and grabbing my ass at the same time. Talk about multitasking...

It felt so good; I needed a moment to breath. I pulled myself away, only to be pulled by my legs roughly back to his body. He growled against my neck, signaling that I wasn't to do that again. I moaned and whimpered from his wonderful touches against my body, feeling like a virgin all over again.

He pushed me onto the bed, and looked down at my erection. I had an annoying blush playing across my cheeks, as he moved his head downwards and engulfed my member into his mouth.

I cried out. I had never felt like this, I was too fucking hot. My body whined for him, cried out that I needed him inside of me quick. It didn't take long for me to come, and he coated his own member in my semen before placing it against my entrance. Go in, go in, go in...

He didn't move. I looked up at him, silently longing for him to thrust inside. He stood straight, and that's when I noticed his trademark smirk. His eyes trailed down my body, and finally came back to meet mine.

"Beg." He stated calmly.

I looked at him with desperation. I couldn't think straight. I felt the head of his cock poking lightly at my opening, and it didn't take long for me to lose what dignity I had left, and beg.

"Sasuke, I can't stand it." I spread my legs wider. "Come inside of me, please!"

He shoved straight into me. I cried out, similarly mimicking a scream. It felt so good, yet it hurt so much. He didn't wait for me to adjust, before he started to thrust forcefully.

I cried out in dreadful pain as he penetrated my lithe body continuously. Then he hit it, hit it really hard. My prostate...

God, he hit it so many times I thought I would go blind. I cried out his name loudly, forgetting the small pain stabbing at my backside. Tears of pleasure ran down my face, my lust clouded eyes trying to remember where I was.

I couldn't think. Thrust, thrust, thrust. I repeated the chant inside of my head as many times as I felt him enter. I lost count when I felt my orgasm approaching me. I didn't want it to end, hell, not yet. He thrust in one last time, and we came together.

His warm semen filled my body. I cried out one last time, and he fell atop of me. I told him that I had loved him for so long, and started babbling everything I had ever thought about him.

He admitted he loved me too. I smiled and cuddled into his chest, I had finally gotten myself a man.

I had laid there for a good 20 minutes, thinking about how damn good that felt. I couldn't get to sleep, and I blamed the dick shoved inside of me for that. It wasn't comfortable to leave inside after rough sex. I tried to pull it out, but to no avail.

He pulled me right back down.

**XxXxXx**

**R&R?**

**P.S. who likes vitamin water? Damn, that stuff is so good!**

**XD**


End file.
